


Beg to Differ

by kellysaur



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Consentacles, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellysaur/pseuds/kellysaur
Summary: “I was thinking tentacles. What d’you think?”Tentacles.It’s something they’ve done before… A few times, actually. But not frequently enough that Kravitz’s cheeks don’t go warm at the idea. “I, um, that soundsgreat,Taako.”
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Beg to Differ

It’s Taako that breaks the kiss first.

“So I was thinking,” he breathes, his bare chest still pressed against Kravitz’s, “That maybe we could make things a little more interesting tonight.”

“Mhm?” Kravitz leans in and kisses at Taako’s neck, reveling in the warmth that radiates off of him. 

“Listen, doofus.” Taako laughs and puts a hand on Kravitz’s chest, gently pushing him away. “I was thinking tentacles. What d’you think?”

_Tentacles._ It’s something they’ve done before… A few times, actually. But not frequently enough that Kravitz’s cheeks don’t go warm at the idea. “I, um, that sounds _great,_ Taako.”

Taako grins as he climbs off Kravitz’s lap. “Great. Get up and finish stripping down.” 

Kravitz obediently climbs off the bed and onto his feet. He shimmies out of his pants and boxers and tosses them to the side. 

Across from him, Taako does the same. He looks so beautiful. “Tell me when you’re ready.”

Kravitz shakes out his arms and takes a deep breath. “Okay. Ready.”

Taako flashes a grin that makes Kravitz go weak in the knees. And then, with a wave of his hand, black tentacles sprout from the ground. 

Kravitz expects them to envelop him immediately, but they work a little more slowly than that. They stroke his body, leaving their sticky residue on his chest and back and arms. Tendrils travel up his legs, and his breath hitches as they wrap around the sensitive skin of his thighs. 

It’s immediately not enough. Kravitz wants _more,_ wants to feel the tentacles closer to where he needs them. He wants to feel Taako’s hands on him, or get his hands on Taako, or _something._

Taako laughs again, but Kravitz can hear the edge of need to it. “We haven’t even gotten started, and you’re already so worked up. You’re in for a long night.”

Before Kravitz can ask what he means, Taako waves his hand again. The tentacles around his legs pull him to his knees and spread him apart. Thin tendrils take his wrists and tug them gently but firmly behind his back, binding them together. 

He tries to shift his hips, but they’re held firmly in place. This is the thrill of it all; Kravitz is helpless. Immobile. Completely at Taako’s disposal. 

Taako struts forward and rests a hand on Kravitz’s burning cheek. “You look so good, all wrapped up for me.” 

Kravitz leans into the touch like he’s been starved. Heat pools between his legs. “Taako--” 

Taako interrupts with a snap of his fingers. Something thin and slick pushes at Kravitz’s entrance, and it’s enough for him to forget what he was going to say. 

And then it’s inside of him. It fucks into him, slowly at first but quickly picking up speed. Another tentacle wraps around his cock, _finally,_ and Kravitz gasps.

He isn’t going to last long like this. 

“Good boy,” he hears Taako say. A second tentacle wraps around the first inside him. He feels himself stretching around it. It feels so good, so _right,_ so--

Without warning, Kravitz is suddenly left empty. He tries--and fails--to buck his hips into the tentacle wrapped around him. He trains his eyes on Taako’s face. 

Taako is looking at him with a wolfish grin. “You seemed to be getting a little close, there.” 

Kravitz groans. “Taako, _what?_ ”

Taako tilts his head. “I forgot to mention. I’m not feeling particularly, uh, _generous_ tonight. So if you wanna come…” He leans closer, until his lips are almost brushing against Kravitz’s. “You’re gonna have to beg for it.”

_Fuck._ Taako always knows just how to get to him. The heat in his gut twists and settles. He aches already. 

It _is_ going to be a long night. 

But if Taako wants him to beg, he’s going to make him work for it. This is a game, now. 

“Nice try.” Kravitz is surprised by how breathless he already is. His shaky words aren’t as convincing as he had hoped. “But I’m not giving in that easily.”

Taako’s smile spreads wider. “I know, babe. But we’ll get there.”

The tentacle on his cock begins to pump back and forth, too slowly to provide any sort of relief. And then the tendrils push back into him. Each long, deep thrust is enough to pull a small gasp from him. It’s torturously slow, and something tells Kravitz that’s by design. 

Another tentacle slithers up his chest and neck. It strokes his face gently before probing gently at his lips and pushing into his mouth. It’s sickeningly sweet, and it’s slimy, and it fills Kravitz’s mouth completely. Though he’s trying to keep as much of a poker face as he can, he can’t help but moan around it. 

His eyes flutter shut as he focuses on the sensations: the tightness on his wrists and legs and cock, the fullness in his ass and mouth. He’s falling apart slowly--they both know that. 

“So good for me,” Taako hums, “So _obedient._ Are you ready to beg?”

Kravitz shakes his head, though it takes more effort to refuse than he’d like to admit.

He’s surprised when the tentacle pulls out of his mouth. He almost objects, because he _isn’t giving in yet,_ but then he opens his eyes. 

Taako’s cock is only inches away. 

_”Fuck,”_ Kravitz hisses. Taako laughs at him. 

This is going to be his undoing. 

Wordlessly, Taako uses a gentle hand to guide Kravitz’s head forward. And Kravitz obeys eagerly.

He takes Taako’s cock in his mouth. Just the head, at first. He swirls his tongue around it and basks in the little sounds it pulls from Taako’s lips. He takes his sweet time, just like the tentacles that are fucking into him and stroking him and holding him back. 

Gradually, he takes in more and more of Taako’s cock, until he’s taken in as much as he can handle. Taako moans loudly, bucking his hips and fucking into Kravitz’s mouth. He tangles a hand in his thick braids and pulls, and Kravitz gasps around him. This is perfect, and Taako is perfect, and--

The tentacles tug him away from Taako with such suddenness that Kravitz nearly yelps. 

Above him, Taako chuckles. “You really thought I’d let you get away with it that time, huh?”

The tentacles are still moving. They’re just enough to keep him on the edge. He’s _so close_ he can taste it. He and Taako could come together. All he has to do…

He can’t take it anymore. He’s falling apart. 

“Taako,” he breathes, “ _Please._ ”

“What was that, babe?” He can hear Taako’s shit-eating grin. It almost makes him want to hold out longer. Almost. 

“I--I can’t… I need to come. Please.”

Taako puts a hand on his cheek. It’s so warm. “You’re gonna have to try harder than that. Really convince me.”

Kravitz groans. “Taako, _please_ let me come. I--I need it. I’m so close. I’m _right there!_ Just--Just a little more. Please.” 

“Anything else?”

Kravitz nods urgently. He’s a bumbling mess. “I need _you_. I wanna--I wanna come with you. Let me feel you. I wanna make you feel good, and I wanna feel good with you, and _fuck,_ Taako, _please!_ ”

Taako laughs again, but this laugh is as breathless and desperate as Kravitz feels. “Okay,” he says, as if he’s doing Kravitz a favor. “But only because you asked so nicely.” 

And then his cock is back in Kravitz’s mouth, and a third tendril is joining the other two inside of him, and fuck him hard. It’s perfect, and it’s _enough_ , and Kravitz really isn’t going to last long, this time. 

Taako comes first, but only by a small margin. The sensation of him spilling down Kravitz’s throat is enough to push Kravitz over the edge. The long-awaited orgasm shakes his body as the tentacles stroke and fuck him through it. 

Just when it’s bordering on too much, when he’s squirming against his bonds and gasping for relief, the tentacles pull away. Taako snaps his fingers one more time, and the tentacles holding Kravitz upright lift him back onto the bed. A moment later, Taako is curled up beside him. “Whaddya think, Bones? You got it in you to take a shower together?”

Kravitz barely has it in him to shake his head. Taako shrugs. “Prestidigitation it is, then.” The magic washes over both of them, and Kravitz feels the sticky residue of the tentacles slip away into nothing. 

He turns onto his side and pulls Taako closer. He’s sore, and there are marks on his body where the tentacles held him for so long. “That was perfect.”


End file.
